


【盾冬】【猎叉】CP粉和毒唯在正主面前喜结良缘？一发完

by NaN_nan



Series: 盾冬短篇合集 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: 又名：网络一线牵·珍惜这段缘。聊天沙雕产物没有sum。标题概括所有。大写OOC警告。





	【盾冬】【猎叉】CP粉和毒唯在正主面前喜结良缘？一发完

★劲爆头条：  
《业界顶尖杀手接连失利为哪般？》 ——解密冬兵与美国队长不得不说的二四六八事  
特约作者：折翼丘比特  
★附赠冬兵单人绝版出浴海报！  
★好评发售中！ 

“《超英8周刊》今天的头版头条是怎么回事！？”交叉骨一边揉碎着手里的杂志，一边吼着手下，“你！组织一下！一个小时之内，把狗屁报社给我连锅炸了！”

“头儿！冷静冷静！其实这篇文也没写啥，都是些常规操作。 就比如，”杂兵手下滋溜溜吸了一口可乐，小鸡啄米般吐着一字一句，“嗨爪洗脑三千遍，美队一声Bucky回到解放前。冬兵一拳打碎水泥地面，却怎么也打不坏美队的颜。你们看呀！美队又丢盾！哎哟妈妈！冬哥真是辣！你的母亲叫萨拉？我有女儿也要这么叫她！”

“你要么现在就去把那个狗屁作者杀了！要么，”交叉骨面无表情地盯了他一秒，食指指着对方鼻尖，“明天你加班！还有后天，大后天！”

内容是一方面，这送的海报又是怎么回事？这浴巾位置也太低了吧！什么马甲线、人鱼线、公狗腰，根本就一览无余！太有伤风化了！这成何体统，别人会怎么看嗨爪？绝对会让人怀疑嗨爪的业务水平和职业操守！影响高贵冷艳的反叛集团形象！

“所有人现在就出门，把市面上有附赠海报的全部给我买回来！”  
“我不行啊！老大！”  
“是不是男人！怎么张口闭口就是不行？男人不要说不行！”  
“一早红骷髅巨巨就要大家去买了，连他都没收到多少本哦……估计要炒一波了。”

手下小杂兵扑闪了下天真的眼睛，指着文末红色标粗大字，“您看！要不收下一本吧！预告——《为你对抗整个世界——霸道美队的独占宣言！第三视角系列报道之五：《国王的演讲：瓦卡达不相信眼泪，复联不配拥有冬兵》”  
Brock气呼呼地冲回自己办公室，在门被摔烂前吼了一句，“如果让我看到下篇！你们就都死定了！”

在手下眼里，叉骨大人的业务能力没话说，他一边承受皮爷的巨大KPI考核压力，一边亲力亲为冲在一线。要求严厉点，脾气暴躁点也正常。可就有一点不好——太偏护winter soldier了！一句不好不能说，还必须保持十足距离。要个签名都不可以！  
现在，玻璃隔断另一侧的他正紧皱眉头，坚毅目光不断左右横扫屏幕，奋笔疾书敲打键盘，一定又有什么highest level任务要紧急处理！而叉骨就在外下属满怀崇拜的敬仰想象中，打开了论坛首页，输入了自己的ID和密码。  
和以往一样，又是非常繁忙的一天呢！

通知：冬兵版版主[白雪公主啃骨头啃得喵喵叫]上线。  
楼主：白雪公主啃骨头啃得喵喵叫：今天《超英8周刊》的头版头条是怎么回事！知道冬冬有多努力吗?张口就接连失利？真是造谣张张嘴，辟谣跑断腿！[版主发言][最新][热]  
1L 复联食堂太难吃：不知道，谢谢。  
2L 俏皮小魔仙：楼上有没有人性！该不会是对家吧？再见不送。  
3L 嗨爪首席男模：冬哥海报美爆炸，awsl。一滴不剩，安详躺平。  
3L 社畜工牌823：我杀hydra全家！  
楼主回复：？？？

4L 楼主：说我们冬冬对美队放水？那叫势均力敌好吗！哪来的SB作者，你行你上，不行别逼逼！  
5L 眼睛蓝带绿：我就不上，我就逼逼。  
6L 阿斯God：这是情趣。超英的情趣蝼蚁能懂？这点我有经验！  
回复：楼上，仙宫有职位空缺时请第一时间告诉我，爱你(*'ε`*)❤  
7L 是蜘蛛不是侠：不是放水，根本就是泄洪。我在现场。  
8L 匿名：我是美国队长我就上！楼下还有谁想上？  
回复：+1，另外，我在下面也行。  
回复：+2  
楼主回复：恶意水贴我都删了。举报警告。

9L 社畜工牌823：冬兵那么完美，除了交叉骨大大试问还有谁能配得上！看我ID，请尽快发工资，谢谢。  
楼主回复：能天天近距离看冬冬，你还有脸要工资？加奖金吧。  
10L 俏皮小魔仙：美国队长啊！  
回复：楼上+1  
回复：楼上+2  
回复：楼上+384  
11L 嗨爪首席男模：能不能别KY，眼瞎吗！这是冬兵版！混圈这么久了，不知道楼主是唯粉？巧了，我不是哎(*╹▽╹*) +2046  
楼主回复：滚！举报了！

12L 楼主：冬兵这次失败就是因为队友不行！都是些什么渣，光拖后腿了！只会盯着盾射击？有磁铁还是怎么滴？  
13L 社畜工牌823：没错，还是尽快换东家，合约改到复联吧。资源真得好很多！好为冬哥后面的发展担心。别过几天嗨爪倒闭了。  
楼主回复：管好你自己!举报了！

14L 楼主：金头发那个越来越像小白脸！还有那个成天带着墨镜的，以为自己很酷？能看清敌人才怪了！我见一次打一次！他们有什么资格跟冬兵组队！能有我了解他吗？  
15L 折翼丘比特：小声。他能飞，翅膀还挺帅的。  
楼主回复：苍蝇也会飞，也像带了个墨镜！你喜欢？举报了!你的ID怎么回事？举报了！

16L 折翼丘比特：说句公道话，今天的文章其实写得很zqsg，代入感超强。我都怀疑是不是正主批马甲了。不是亲历者写不出来吧？  
17L 楼上这么一说还真是啊！我嗑到真的了！SZD！  
回复：Stucky is RIO！我不是对家，别举报我！  
楼主回复：放心，已经举报了！  
18L 匿名：你们别吵了！快看盾冬版的通告！快！

“头儿！头儿！”苦逼手下破门而入，大喊起来。  
“是报社已经炸了！还是那个什么丘比特炸了？”Brock相当不爽，他头也没抬，继续在键盘上组织语言。做为一名经验丰富的版主不把那帮CP粉diss出去！岂非耻辱？

“复联的发言人刚刚通知下午临时要开了个美队和冬兵的发布会！我估摸着要出事啊！”  
作为半官方粉丝会，嗨爪自然第一时间能收到公关通知。他一把拽过手下递上的粉红色卡纸，嘀咕了一句，“今天下午3点半，布鲁克林桥Marriott Hotal?”

水晶吊灯的光晕在深蓝色地毯式摇曳晃动。Brock到得很早，大厅里有媒体不断出入。他很快在自媒体区域找到贴着Hydra的靠椅。瞟了眼周围，与自己同一排的，除了自家盾冬会长红骷髅的名字、老冤家美队版版主Zemo，还有不怎么说话的论坛管理员Coulson。在等待时间里，他打开了手机码起字。无论是杀手还是版主，Brock都为自己出类拔萃的责任感倍感自豪。

整点刚过，在一片闪光灯中，美国队长和冬兵微微低着头，从右侧走上台入座。

直播贴：突发！版主发布会现场直播!今天冬冬穿浅蓝色西服套装，真好看。[精华][置顶]  
1L 楼主：如题  
2L 胸口有星星：美队穿的什么？  
楼主回复：没人在乎。  
3L 眼睛蓝带绿：红色的西服领带套装，内搭橘粉色衬衫。甚少看到他穿得如此娇艳。  
折翼丘比特回复：俩人红蓝搭，还行吧。  
楼主回复：等等！楼上你的ID？？？该不会就是今天周刊头条的作者？  
折翼丘比特：没错是我！这都能被人认出来。哈哈哈，怪不好意思的，（´v｀）开心。  
楼主：你他妈有本事别用一样的ID！举报了！

在移动了几次椅子，喝了几口水。Bucky越过眼前的塑料瓶看着Steve。对方轻轻动了动嘴唇。他没听到声音，但知道Steve在安慰自己别担心。

“各位，发布会正式开始。”Hill盘起高发髻，优雅稳重。  
“Hi，guys.”Bucky前倾了下身子，贴着话筒轻轻打了个招呼。全程立刻安静下来。他略有尴尬和紧张地挤出个微笑，又低头靠回椅背上，蹭了下鼻尖。  
“还是我来吧。”Steve侧身用手拍了拍他的肩膀。两人旁若无人地对视着甜甜笑起来，“公众演讲还是美国队长更擅长。”  
会场里泛起些稀疏笑声。

“今天，Bucky和我有重要的事情宣布。很抱歉，对大家可能有些唐突。事实上，这个决定我们经过了长时间地慎重考虑。”

“快结婚！”有个男性声音从台下大喊一声。  
失控尖叫、戏谑口哨和大笑瞬间爆炸，充满全场！记者高高举起相机，时刻待命。谁都不愿更不能错过第一位复仇者要宣布什么惊人之语。

4L 楼主：刚刚喊结婚的是谁！3秒内我要知道他的全部资料！狙击手准备好！  
5L 俏皮小魔仙：搞不懂你们这种唯粉。搭配食用不更好吃？双倍，不！四倍的快感！  
6L 眼睛蓝带绿：搞不懂你们这种CP粉，强行捆绑营销有意思吗？非要说沾光，也是冬兵沾了美队的光！  
7L 是蜘蛛不是侠：世界第一武器专家，最强暗杀大师！还需要强行拉抬？  
润滑剂请认准KY：别引战！  
Bucky在我床上喘：美队毒唯滚出去！  
楼主回复：楼上放心，已经举报了！看你的ID，也顺手举报了。

8L 社畜工牌823：难道被我说中了？要转会到复联了？  
楼主：举报了。  
9L 社畜工牌823：该不会是有了吧！奉子成婚？！  
楼主：冬冬怎么会有这种沙雕粉？又是你？举报了，举报了！

Bucky抿着嘴，在椅子上移动了下臀部，调整为更正式的坐姿。紧张让他忍不住又喝了几口水，尽管他们依旧预想到无数种公开后的结果，未来谁知道呢。

“梦想总有实现的一天。今天，我们想正式通知大家，美国队长和冬日战士，我，Steve Rogers和……”他绅士地张开手臂示意，并停顿了一下，“Bucky Barnes先生……是的！你们猜对了!我们已于今天上午正式登记结婚！”  
闪光灯似乎没有间歇，会议厅浅米色壁纸的墙壁被照成白色！视线所及全是高举着的提问手臂。

10L 匿名：Jesus Christ！原地爆炸！  
11L 润滑剂请认准KY：Stucky女孩过年了！过年了！  
12L 一言不合就扔我：这么多年！我终于磕到真的了!我好快乐！

“经历了那么多，我们已经证明猜忌和否定不具有意义。我们只属于彼此。就像我说过的，毕竟找一个和自己有类似经历的人，并不容易。”Steve笑着，“模糊不清，或者暧昧就到此为止了！”

13L 俏皮小魔仙：呵呵，早就知道是真的了。我毫无波澜，甚至还想群嘲你们。  
14L 为绝美爱情哭泣！他们真好！  
楼主回复：以上全部举报了。  
15L 俏皮小魔仙：楼主要不要看看心理医生！人家官宣了哎！喜糖要你钱了吗？  
用户123回复：阿弥陀佛！  
用户176回复：以马内利！

16L 折翼丘比特：楼主有些激动，主要还是因为他也像大家一样喜欢着Bucky，甚至比我们爱得更多。偶像突然宣布结婚有些他有点接受不了而已。虽然t他脾气大，有点偏执，成天在这靠恐吓辱骂发泄不满，寻找内心平衡。究其原因，还是因为寂寞啊！他用攻击的方法掩饰自己的孤独与脆弱！这种人一般也没什么好友。他有病！是病人！我们要同情他。  
社畜工牌823回复：我哭了！好可怜！好凄惨！

17L 楼主：去你妈的！你才凄惨！祝你一辈子单身！举报申请怎么还没处理好？  
18L 折翼丘比特：实际上，我确实单身。但我很快乐！  
楼主回复：你还真单身啊？  
折翼丘比特：曾经一段刻骨铭心的的爱情……我和Steve说过这个故事。想听吗？  
楼主回复：能问出这个问题，我怀疑你的智商有问题！

19L 折翼丘比特：哎哟！你这倔脾气跟莱利还真有点像！Steve是我的朋友，我希望朋友拥有快乐人生，而不像我般留遗憾。大家总觉得他们总有没心没肺意无意地在我面前撒狗粮秀恩爱。那是因为，我算为数不多知道Steve到底有多努力找回Bucky，又多执拗地全无条件的信任他的人。他们值得一个安稳结局，我打心眼祝福他们。

“今天不安排任何提问环节。请关注神盾局官方社交账号的更新信息！”Hill对这波推广效果非常满意，“为了感谢媒体各位对这两位和神盾局的长期支持和帮助。我们特意准备了一个即兴小节目。将抽取三位中奖者，奖品为两位联名签署的未公开照片一套。”  
一个装满纸条的玻璃圆罐被放在Bucky和Steve面前。他们各抽出一张后，Steve示意Bucky抽了最后一个名额。

“让我们看看谁是幸运的小可爱？”Hill玩得很开心，但她还是有点可惜Fury没空参加。他的表情一定很有趣，“第一位：眼睛蓝带绿！第二位：折翼丘比特！第三位！  
第三位：白雪公主啃骨头啃得喵喵叫”

“真是可爱的名字！”全程哄笑起来。

20L 社畜工牌823：我艹！我就说版主白雪公主啃骨头啃得喵喵叫是头儿，你们还不信！  
21L 这个ID……有点羞耻啊……  
回复：疑黄有据。能不能举报？  
22L 别看有些人表面风风光光，背地里……也很风风光光。好羡慕他每天都可以近距离嗑冬！  
23L 布鲁克林房价太高：我好害怕叉骨一激动冲上去，被美队反杀……虽然又有点想看  
24L 叉叔用生命在美队对冬冬爱意边缘试探！  
25L叉骨大大！我们爱你！去追求属于自己的幸福吧！

头脑还处在被结婚消息冲击的有点头晕状态，公开自己的ID简直就是羞耻处刑现场。内心极度尴尬，外在又要保持体面，不能给hydra丢脸。Brock深呼了一口气，起身整理了下西服。而站在过道TM见鬼的“折翼丘比特”转过脸对自己一脸嘲笑。

“请三位上台！”  
他们一边装模作样地和女指挥官插科打诨，一边各自咬耳朵嚼舌根，谁也不愿在嘴皮上败北。  
Sam：原来是你啊？  
Brock：这句话该我说吧。原来是你小子。  
Sam：对我的文章有意见？  
Brock：意见大了去了。  
Sam：不是要见一次打一次吗？  
Brock：要约架还是怎么的？

“两位请看这边！”在场控人员的要求要，他俩同时目视前方，露出营业笑容，接受拍照。  
Sam：一会有空?  
Brock：乐意奉陪！单挑？

Sam：一起喝一杯吧！  
Brock：啊？

在自己愣神之际，Zamo凑过脸，“我也有空来的。”  
叉骨看了眼自己的同事，“滚！”

FIN  
================  
Sam和Brock缩写就是SB哎，  
天造地设（不是）


End file.
